Inspire Me
by ShiniBarton
Summary: A tired Xemnas needs a little help with his book... -YAOI-


Inspire Me

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash)

Pairing: Xemnas x Saix; 17

Summary: A tired Xemnas needs a little help with his book... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS! I know it's been a long while but here's a little smut for you guys. I had started this a long long time ago and just decided to finish it. Enjoy! In Xem's POV.

SB

* * *

I stared at the blinking cursor on the monitor with a tinge of annoyance. It hadn't moved in a week, and it didn't seem like it would be moving any time soon. I was on the verge of finishing my latest thriller, _Sleep With Roses_, but I could not finish the ending sex scene for the life of me. My editor suggested that I watched some porn (that wasn't happening; porn never interested me for some reason) or go to a love hotel with my lover. Saix had been busy with his photography work, so I decided not to disturb him.

"Damn it!" I cursed softly, taking a sip of the now-cold coffee I had reheated about six times since I made it. "This stupid book will be the death of me..."

"What's wrong?"

I jumped slightly at the voice. I was so tired I hadn't even noticed Saix walked in the room. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes.

"I just can't seem to get the ending right for this story," I sighed. "I've been at it for a week and nothing's come to me yet."

"Let's see," he looked over my shoulder at the screen, "... _he looked down at the shivering man in his arms. His heart was filled with a need to comfort him, to touch him and soothe him until his chills vanished. 'Hey Dominic... would you like to come inside?' Dominic was stunned. After a moment of hesitation, he accepted the offer. Paul opened the door and led him by the hand, slowly walking through the darkened house until he reached his bedroom. He looked at Dominic with a shy desire burning in his green eyes, beautifully lit by the soft glow of moonlight coming in through the bay window. 'I can't thank you enough for saving my life...' he whispered and slowly walked toward the other, taking off his clothes piece by piece. _Hmm..."

I got up to reheat my coffee while Saix continued to 'hmm'. Then I suddenly heard him gasp and run out of the room. Then all the lights started turning off room by room until the house was pitch black.

"What on Earth is he doing?" I whispered to myself. Out of nowhere I felt Saix brush up against me and chuckle lowly.

"_Follow me, Dominic..."_ he breathed.

I didn't have time to process what he meant before I was being lead to (what I assumed) our bedroom. My eyes widened in realization when Saix sat me down on the bed and stared directly into my eyes, never breaking contact as he began to strip away ever article of clothing slowly. He stepped toward me and bent down a little bit to look at me, biting his lip a little.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my life..." he said softly as his pants fell down to the floor. I licked my lips and swallowed hard when I noticed his lack of underwear.

"W... wait a minute," I managed to get out, sliding back on the bed while he crawled forward on his hand and knees like an animal, one honey golden eye visible and full of devious intent. I gulped when he pinned me against the headboard and nearly kissed me.

"I can't deny these feelings for you any longer..." Saix, now Paul, murmured. "I want you, all of you... I need you so badly..."

At that point my pajama bottoms became unbearably tight and the growing problem inside of them too excited to ignore.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I took his chin in my hand gently and looked at him.

"I've never been more sure of anything..."

He looked absolutely stunning with the moonlight coming in from the window. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him deeply, groaning when his hand cupped my erection.

"_Then let me make you mine,_" I murmured lowly in his ear. He started to kiss me feverishly while taking off my pants and my shirt. I flipped him over and pinned him underneath me, touching him everywhere I could reach while we continued to kiss. I started to make my way down his body, nibbling on the side of his neck and licking lower. "Paul" whimpered excitedly and tossed his head back as I began a loving assault on his nipples. I cherished every sweet moan as I flicked my tongue back and forth against the swollen flesh.

"Oh Dominic," he rasped. "Don't stop..."

I kissed lower and lower, then kissed his inner thighs before spreading them wide. He looked down at me with expectant eyes, the need for me to please him growing by the milisecond. I gently nibbled my way from the base of his length to the tip and ran my tongue around its head before I took it in my mouth. I shuddered when "Paul" gasped and arched his back. I kept wrenching those moans and curses and gasps from him until he was nearly hoarse.

"_Domininc_!" he whimpered while clutching at the sheets. I let him slip out of my mouth and slithered up his body again until I was looking in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Paul," I licked my lips, letting my right hand slide down his body and press a finger against his entrance. He moaned again.

"Make me _yours_, Dominic," he ran a hand through my hair. "Take my body and make me beg for more of you...every part and inch of you..."

I groaned and straightened up, staring down at the moonlight-skinned beauty lying before me with his legs spread wide, silently asking for me to satisfy him. I gently pushed myself inside of him, curling forward and pressing my body against his as he clutched at me and enveloped me in two tight embraces. We rocked together slowly, looking each other in the eyes and gasping for much needed air.

"Does it feel good?" I rasped against his lips.

"Oh yes, _mmm_... I love it," he groaned as his nails dug into my back. I hissed and began to rock harder into "Paul". His sexy cries only made me push the tempo and edge closer to the spine-tingling end that awaited us both.

"Oh God! Mmmnn, _yes_!"

"_I can never get enough of you_," I growled in his ear before biting it. "_You're mine, _all_ mine..._"

"I'm going to-! I can't- _mmm!"_

I kissed him hard as he climaxed, a sticky warmth blemishing his chest and mine. He pulled away from my lips breathlessly and looked at me with lidded eyes.

"_I love you_..." he murmured softly.

I gasped and tensed as I came, erection twitching inside of him as it released its warmth. I fell against his chest and shut my eyes, catching my breath.

"Now I'm forever yours," my lover tilted my chin up so I could look at him.

"And that's the way it will always be..."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! My 100th fic is done! XD

SB


End file.
